1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a complex switch control system, and more particularly to a complex switch control system capable of saving the number of general purpose input/output (GPIO) pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in the technology of notebook computer, more and more accessory functions are added, and the number of function buttons increases accordingly. Most of the buttons of a notebook computer are coupled to a general purpose input/output (GPIO) pin of the keyboard controller via a switch for processing the instructions. That is, each button corresponds to a GPIO pin. For example, eight buttons require eight GPIO pins. Thus, as the number of buttons grows, the hardware cost will increase accordingly. Furthermore, there will be excessive number of accompanied wiring, making the overall circuit layout of notebook computer even more complicated.